


Hard Truths

by flashforeward



Series: Errand Boy to Kings [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no lies between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Truths

“Is it yours or Eric’s?”

Sean’s been expecting the question, though he almost hoped Sebastien would be too preoccupied with everything else to ask. There are no secrets between them – he knows about Juliette and Adalind – but that doesn’t make telling the truth any easier. Not this time. Not when they’re finally together again after so long.

Sean wishes he could just pull Sebastien close and forget about it, tell him it’s Eric’s and let that be that. But he will not lie, that is a promise they made long ago. They have enough deceit in their lives, there will be none between them.

“I don’t know,” he says, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the feel of Sebastien’s head lifting from his arm. The sink of the bed as Sebastien pulls away. “I really don’t know.”

“What happens if it’s yours?”

Sean blows out a breath. “Nothing good,” he says, finally turning his head to catch Sebastien’s gaze. “But it will be the same if it’s Eric’s.”

There’s silence then, and it’s Sebastien’s turn to look up at the ceiling. And Sean waits for the last question. The last truth he doesn’t want to admit to.

“Do you want it to be yours?”

“Yes.”

It’s barely a whisper, barely a breath. Sebastien rolls closer, wraps his arms tight around Sean, presses a kiss to his cheek, then settles his head on Sean’s chest. “What do we do if it is?” he asks now, a question Sean didn’t even expect.

He lets out a hollow laugh and wraps his arm tight around Sebastien. “I don’t know,” he admits.

“We’ll figure it out,” Sebastien assures him, “I promise.”

And Sean lets that hope linger as he drifts off to sleep, glad for Sebastien’s presence, solid and warm beside him.


End file.
